The Girl Who Traveled Through Time
by 7FairyAquatic
Summary: An ancient war brings a young girl possessing extinct magic to the Fairy Tail guild. When she wakes, she can't remember what happened to her and her family. Will she ever regain her memories of that day? And will she want those memories when she figures out what they contain. [Cancelled until further notice]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! It's been so long since I've posted a story. I've had so much going on from school, family, and writers block. This idea took me forever to come up with. I hope you guys enjoy this story! I own nothing but the story. All credit for the characters goes to the creator of Fairy Tail. In the beginning, Lucy is 9, Natsu, Gray, and Erza 11.**

* * *

A young woman ran through the forest with her child in hand. Sweat poured down her face in fright as she was being chased by creatures. The child worried about their safety. The mother looked down at her and smiled. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll make it through this." The child nervously nodded. _As long as we get to the shrine…_

The mother tightened her grip as she spun around and held out her hand. A flash of light extended from her palm, killing the creature in front of her. She turned back around and continued running.

They came upon an old shrine that seemed to be untouched in years. The mother set down her child as she pushed the doors open, revealing a table with a symbol etched into the floor below. The lady gently lay her child on the table along with a set of golden keys.

The entire shrine shook, signaling she needed to be fast. "I'm sorry my child." Tears flowed down her cheeks as the child looked at her with worry. The doors were smashed open as the shrine collapsed around them. "This is the only way to keep you safe. I promise we'll meet again."

The woman held out her hands as she spoke an ancient spell. "Let the power of the stars guide this child to a time when it is safe. Ryo. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" A golden light shone around the child as she held out her hand, crying out for her mother. The young girl cried as she slowly disappeared from the shrine.

"I wish you the best, Lucy…" The woman stumbled forward as one of the creatures attacked her. "I love you…" She closed her eyes as her vision went black.

**Hundreds of years later **

It was another peaceful day inside the guild Fairy Tail, until…

**BOOM!**

A fight soon erupted in the guild, involving almost every member. As the brawl ensued, a certain red-haired mage was sitting at the bar, casually eating her favorite treat. All of a sudden, a chair went hurtling towards the mage, nearly hitting her. She was unfazed until she realized that her strawberry cake had disappeared and landed on the floor.

"You guys…" The entire guild stopped in the tracks, as sweat poured down their faces, knowing what was to come. "ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" Erza soon joined in, heading straight for some familiar salmon and raven-haired boys. They ran outside the guild in fright, yelling their apologies, but nothing stopped her.

Erza had chased them to the edge of Magnolia, into a forest, when she finally caught them. "Alright, you better be prepared…" A dark aura surrounded her as Natsu and Gray feared for their lives.

As Natsu turned to block her attack as best he could, he noticed something in the distance. "Hey…" Both mages turned towards him. "Do you see that?" Erza and Gray looked in his direction and found the same thing he saw. Blonde hair, lying in the grass.

Erza stopped her aura, causing Natsu and Gray to sigh in relief. They all walked towards the sight, what they saw, made them stop in their tracks. A young girl was lying unconscious on the ground. In her hand, were golden keys. The group looked at each other when they heard a small voice.

"Mom…" They looked at the girl as the saw a small tear fall from her eyes. The mages wondered what they should do with her when Natsu gently picked her up and began carrying her on his back.

"What are you doing Flame Brain?"

"We can't just leave her out here in the forest all alone! Who knows what could happen. Plus it looks like she's been through a lot." At that moment Gray and Erza noticed blood trickling down her leg and arm. They decided it would be best if they brought her back to the guild to be looked at.

**At the Guild**

Everyone was busy fixing the mess that Natsu and Gray started when the guilty mages burst into the guildhall seeking help. "What did Erza do to you now?" Makarov sighed. He opened his eyes and saw that Natsu was carrying a small child on his back. "Wha- What did you do!"

"It wasn't me!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza walked forward preparing to explain what happened.

"As I was chasing these fools we ended up in the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. We found this girl lying unconscious on the ground, hurt, so we decided to take her back with us to get medical attention." she explained.

"Mira, take the girl up to the infirmary and get her wounds checked out."

"Right." As the take-over mage grabbed the girl from Natsu, Makarov noticed familiar golden keys in her hand. _It can't be... that power was lost long ago…_

"What should we do now?" Natsu questioned.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up. I'll be my office if anyone needs me." As he spoke, he walked upstairs, into his office, and closed the doors. "I know I've seen those keys before, but where?"

"Makarov." The guild master looked up to see a young blonde-haired girl, standing in front of his desk.

"First Master. What brings you here?"

"It's about that girl Natsu found, about her keys."

"So you figured it out as well."

"Those mages died out a long time ago, in a war against _them_. No one should have survived."

"Well, it appears one has."

"We need to make sure that she is one of them."

"Right. When she wakes, we'll ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**This took me awhile to think of how much Lucy should remember but I hope you enjoy what I've come up with.**

* * *

The young girl slowly opened her eyes as she rose up from the bed. She looked at the room with curiosity, wondering where she was, but more importantly, where her mother was. The door to her room opened, and five unfamiliar people walked in.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The take-over mage asked as she walked towards her. The girl stared at the group with worry, wondering what they were planning to do to her. Her mother always told her that they had a power other people would desperately want. She frightfully leaned back into her bed.

"It's alright. We're not gonna hurt you."

"Would you mind telling us your name, child?" Makarov asked the shaking girl. The blonde slowly stopped shaking and rose to answer his question.

"My name is Lucy."

"Lucy, do you remember what happened?" The blonde shakes her head.

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is my father leaving the village, and my mother crying." Lucy's eyes widened when she spoke of her mother. She looked towards the group. "Where is my mother? She was supposed to be with me. Do you know what happened to her?" She frantically spoke.

"You were the only one we found in the forest the other day," Erza explained. Lucy's heart dropped as she heard those words.

"We found you lying unconscious on the ground holding onto strange-looking keys." The blonde's eyes perked.

"Keys?! You found my mother's keys on me?"

"Yes. These were the keys we found." Makarov handed over the keys to Lucy as she held them close against her chest. _Where could my mother be?_

"Child, do you know what power these keys hold?" Lucy nodded.

"My mother used to call spirits from a different realm using the keys."

Makarov sighed in thought. _So it was true. She is one of them. And most likely… the last of them._

"However, I never really figured out how they work. My mother never taught me how to use the power. But I do remember what she said before one of the spirits came through."

"Do you mind telling us what it is?" Lucy nodded.

"I believe she said, 'Open. Gate of the Lion, Leo." As soon as the words left her mouth, a golden light shone from the keys, filling the room, causing everyone to block their eyes. As the light dimmed, they slowly opened their eyes, to find a man with orange hair and ears standing by the bed in a tuxedo.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Loke?"

"Ah, Lucy. It's nice to see you again." The girl ran up and hugged the spirit that came through with much joy. After a while, Lucy broke the hug and proceeded to speak.

"It's been a while since I've played with you."

"What do you mean 'play with you'?" Natsu wondered, still confused by this whole situation.

"When I was younger, my mother and father were too busy to play with me, so my mother would call out spirits to play, so I wouldn't be lonely. Most of the time she called out Loke. Although, she hasn't called out any of them in a long time." Lucy looked down as she remembered her mother. "Loke, do you know what happened to my mother?" Loke turned his head away from Lucy. "Loke?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Your mother, Lady Layla, forcibly held our gates closed during that day. I was unable to do anything. However, before she held our gates closes, she told me and the other spirits that if she were ever to disappear or perish, her keys would belong to you, Lucy."

Lucy was completely shocked for words. _Mom treasured her keys and spirits so much that she would die for them. Why would she give them to me?_ She turned her attention back to Leo. "Alright. I will keep you guys. I can't possibly turn you away after all that we've been through."

"Thank you, Lady Lucy."

"Lucy is fine."

"I will inform the other spirits of the situation." Just like that, he disappeared with a golden shimmer.

"Hey." Lucy turned her head towards the voice. The salmon-haired boy spoke. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

"Eh?"

"Join Fairy Tail! You could train your magic here and get stronger!" He grinned.

"I don't know. I have to figure out what happened to my mother and the rest of my village."

"We can help you with that! That's what friends are for right? They help each other when they're in need. So we'll help you find your mother!" Natsu laughed as he held out his hand for her to grab. Lucy thought for a few moments but then slowly raised her hand towards Natsu's and grabbed hold.

Makarov raised his hand in the symbolic Fairy Tail sign and spoke. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

* * *

**Next Time: Team Natsu gets a job for a village. Lucy starts to remember what happened on that fateful day. And an old enemy will return to finish off what it started...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: This is 8 years later. Lucy is 17.**

Morning light shone through the apartment window, illuminating the room. The young blonde stirs from her sleep and slowly rises from her bed, as she looks out the window. Lucy stretches her arms and sighs. "Might as well get ready for the day." She gets out of bed and decides to take a bath. As she sits in the warm water, she begins to remember what happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

Lucy walks into the guild and sits on her usual bar stool. The takeover mage walked over to her. "Good morning, Lucy. Want anything to eat?"

"I'll just have the usual."

"Of course." Mira went to the back and a few moments later came back with her usual strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks, Mira." She joyfully drinks away, as Natsu comes up behind her. He taps her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Hey, Natsu, what's up?"

"Wanna go on a job with me?"

"What's the job?" Natsu hands Lucy the paper as he explains. "Bandits are terrorizing people in a village to the north of here. The village needs mages to help them get rid of the bandits." Lucy sighs as she looks down.

"I don't know Natsu."

"Come one, it'll be a great work out. And who knows, this could be the village you've been looking for!" Natsu grins at her, causing Lucy to give in.

"Fine, when do you want to go."

"Tomorrow."

"Then let's meet at the train station at 10:00." Natsu's face paled at the mention of the word train.

"T-Trains…do we have to?"

"Well, according to the job, the village is quite far from Magnolia, so we would have to take a train." Lucy finishes her milkshake and decided to head back home to prepare. "I'll see you tomorrow Natsu."

"You bet!"

**Present**

Lucy lowers herself in the water to the point where the water reaches slightly over her mouth as she thinks. Maybe it's time to give up my search… We've searched all the villages around Magnolia and in the next few areas for the past few years, and haven't found a clue as to what happened to my mother.

She gets out of the bath, grabs a towel and dries off. She exits the bathroom to get dressed but find Natsu sitting on her couch, eating her food. "Yo, Lucy!" The blonde clenches her fist.

"Natsu…" She kicks Natsu into the wall as fast as she could. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"I just used the window like always, what's the big deal?"

Lucy sighs in anger. "Why can't you just enter like a normal person…"

"Because I like a challenge. Also, I came to pick you up for the job."

"I thought I told you we were going to meet up at the train station at 10:00."

"Well you were running late, so I thought something happened, cause your never late."

Lucy looks at the clock and notices that it's almost 11:00. "Sorry! Let me just get dressed and then we can leave." She quickly runs into her room and dresses in her usual outfit. As soon as she was ready they headed towards the station.

**At the guild**

Mira was busy cleaning some glasses while Makarov was sitting on the bar table drinking. "Ah, I can't wait for Natsu and Lucy to become a thing!" Mira laughed.

"I have to agree with you on this one, Mira. "Erza said while eating her strawberry cake. "They would be cute together. Plus it seems that they've gotten quite close since Lucy joined a few years ago."

Mira suddenly looked down. "I can't believe she still hasn't remembered anything…"

"She will. It'll take some time, but I'm sure she'll remember soon." Gray walked up to the group.

"What job did those two take anyway?"

"They took a job to get rid of bandits in a village to the north of here."

Erza sat in thought for a moment and spoke. "That's odd."

"And why is that, Erza," Makarov spoke.

"I've been to the north of Magnolia many times for jobs but I've never seen any signs of villages or people living in that area before."

"I hope it wasn't a fake job or something. What if they're in danger!" Mira worries.

Gray just laughs. "It'll be fine. As long as Flame Brains over there, everything will be fine. I'll never say it to his face, but he is strong."

"I hope so…"

**Back with Natsu and Lucy **

The trained slowly came to a stop as it pulled into the station. Lucy woke up from her nap and looked at Natsu resting on her lap, trying to avoid motion sickness. The blonde smiled and patted his head to wake him. His eyes slowly opened as the sudden realization came to him.

"IT STOPPED! FINALLY!" Natsu yelled as he rushed outside, Lucy soon following after. After calming himself down, he turned towards Lucy. "So, where do we go now?"

"The flier says that the village is in this direction."

"Well then let's go!" He grabbed her by the hand and started running in the direction of the village, pulling Lucy behind him. They stopped when they arrived at the edge of an old forest.

"Hey Natsu, I don't have a good feeling about this." Natsu's hand tightened around hers.

"It'll be fine. If anything does attack us I'll kill it with one hit!" He said as they began to walk into the forest. They walked for what seemed like hours until something appeared in front of them. Lucy froze as she recognized the place. Natsu seemed worried as well.

They had arrived at the village, but everything was in ruins. It seemed that something had burned down the houses, nothing was left untouched. "Natsu…" The dragon slayer turned towards his partner, noticing that her eyes were widened in shock.

"What…"

"This…this is my village…" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I mean, this can be any old village. We don't know if it's yours or no-"

"I'm positive. I remember running around the area, playing with the other children." Lucy's body begins to shake in fright. "I'm scared Natsu…All the houses are ruins and no one's here! What happened to them!" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry.

"I'm sure they're alright. They must've fled the village when they fire happened. I'm sure they're safe." Lucy slowly nods. "Now, let's go look around. Who knows, maybe we'll find someone who can tell what happened."

As Natsu and Lucy walked through the village, Lucy was horrified at the destruction she witnessed. All the places she went to as a child, all the people she met and befriended, they were all gone. She can only hope that somewhere her family was still alive.

They continued walking through the village when Lucy stopped in front of a house. Natsu looked behind and walked back to the blonde. "This was my house," Lucy told him. "This was where I lived with my mother and father. This is where I made so many memories with my family. And now, there's nothing left. Everything has disappeared." Lucy walked inside.

As Lucy traveled through each room, memories of her family came flooding back. She saw them eating dinner at the table and laughing. She saw them playing with her in the living room. And she saw them reading to her in her bedroom. The scene faded away and all she saw was broken pieces of wood and dust in what was once her bedroom. My home has been destroyed… My memories are fading… Lucy fell to the ground. "What happened here, Momma."

A few minutes later, Lucy walked back outside. As she went to go find Natsu, Lucy noticed something laying on the side of the wall. She felt like she recognized it and ran towards it. When she arrived, her heart broke. A skeleton, holding an amulet and a sword, was laying on the side of the wall.

A memory came to her. It was from her father. He was outside training, holding a sword with an amulet attached to it. As soon as she came back to reality she spoke. "Father…" Her eyes widened and she screamed. Natsu quickly came running to her and found her crying beside the skeleton.

"Natsu…this is…my father…" Natsu's face was plastered with worry.

"Hey, Lucy…"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't find anyone else in the village. I think we should head back to the guild."

"Why?"

"I don't think this was a real job request." As soon as those words left his mouth, the ground began to shake with immense force. What is that smell?! He quickly turned around to find a strange creature standing before them.

"Oh, what do we have here. Two wizards actually took the job I made." The creature turned to look at Lucy. She shivered as his gaze never left hers. "And it seems that we have an even more amazing person here. Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial girl."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the creature spoke as he knew her. "Who are you! How do you know me!"

"Eh? You don't know who I am? Well, that sure is a shock. Considering what we did to you that day, I thought for sure you would've remembered."

"You know what happened to me that day?!"

"Of course I do. We were the ones that caused this destruction."

"W-What do you mean?"

"It'll take too long to say, so why don't I just show you." The creature grinned as their surroundings began to change. Natsu and Lucy looked around as screams suddenly filled the air. Fire raged through the village as multiple creatures surrounded them. Women were crying holding their children for dear life. Blood was splattered every which way.

Lucy looked around in fright, as the creatures rained from the skies, slicing down each villager that met their gaze. "This day was the day the demon clan had gained a victory against the Celestials."


	4. Chapter 4

**By this point in time, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia have all joined the guild.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lucy looked around in fright, as the creatures rained from the skies, slicing down each villager that met their gaze. "This day was the day the demon clan had gained a victory against the Celestials." Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the fires burn and the red that spilled from the piling bodies of her village.

"Stop…" Screams filled the air. "Please… STOP IT!" The scenery changed and a familiar house came into view along with a certain man fighting for his life.

"Layla, get Lucy and yourself out of here!" The man spoke. Lucy looked behind him and saw her mother and herself shaking in fear.

"But what about you?!" Layla cried. Jude turned to look at her.

"I'll be fine. I've been training for this day." A tentacle spear was shot towards Layla, but never reached it's target as Jude sliced it in half. "NOW GO! PROTECT OUR DAUGHTER!" Layla ran with Lucy with all her might towards the forest. Jude turned his attention back to the demon in front of him.

"Papa… PAPA!" Lucy began to run towards her father but was held back by Natsu. "Let me go Natsu! I have to try and save him!"

Natsu looked away as Lucy began to cry. They looked back towards the battle in front of them, and things were not looking good. Jude was losing. One of the tentacles wrapped around his leg and slammed him against her house, causing him to spit out blood.

The demon transformed his tentacle into a barbed spear, shooting it towards Jude. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and broke free of Natsu's grip. "LUCY!" The blonde ran towards her father and stepped in front of him to take the hit. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. The tentacle shot straight through her.

"Lucy…"

Lucy waited and waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she had received no injury, even though the tentacle went right through her. The demon laughed. "Hahahaha! You fool! This is all just a hologram. It's FAKE! You won't be able to change what happened! HAHAHAHA!"

Lucy heard coughing behind her and slowly turned around. She couldn't protect her family. The tentacle impaled Jude straight through the heart. She had failed. The tentacle released Jude and went back to the demon as he carried on with the slaughter.

Her father began to fall to the ground, as Lucy ran to his side. She held her hands open for his body to fall onto, but his body just went straight through and fell to the ground. Blood seeped from his body, dying the ground red. Lucy could hear her father whisper something. "I will always love, Layla and Lucy. I pray that you are safe." His breathing stopped and Lucy knew it was the end. Lucy couldn't resist the tears from flowing and cried over her father's body, as the scene changed once more.

Lucy looked up to find a woman carrying a child, defending themselves against the demons. The blonde immediately recognized it as her mother. "Mama…"

Sweat poured down her face in fright as she was being chased by creatures. Lucy looked up to her mother, worried about their safety. Layla looked down at her and smiled. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll make it through this." Lucy nervously nodded. As long as we get to the shrine…

Layla tightened her grip as she spun around and held out her hand. A flash of light extended from her palm, killing the creature in front of her. She turned back around and continued running.

Soon they came upon an old shrine that seemed to be untouched in years. Layla set down Lucy as she pushed the doors open, revealing a table with a symbol etched into the floor below. She gently laid Lucy on the table along with a set of golden keys.

The entire shrine shook, signaling she needed to be fast. "I'm sorry my child." Tears flowed down her cheeks as Lucy looked at her with worry. The doors were smashed open as the shrine collapsed around them. "This is the only way to keep you safe. I promise we'll meet again."

The woman held out her hands as she spoke an ancient spell. "Let the power of the stars guide this child to a time when it is safe. Ryo. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" A golden light shone around the child as she held out her hand, crying out for her mother. The young girl cried as she slowly disappeared from the shrine.

"I wish you the best, Lucy…" The woman stumbled forward as one of the creatures attacked her. "I love you…" She closed her eyes as her vision went black. Lucy finally realized how she got to Natsu's time. Layla was surrounded by demons but was too tired to fight. The demons took their chance and sliced her mother down.

Lucy had had enough and screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to faint and fall to the ground, as Natsu caught her. The scene disappeared and they were back in the ruined village. "Do you understand now?" Natsu held the crying blonde as he sent a death glare towards the demon. "You are the last of your kind. You're all alone. HAHAHA!"

"No…more…please…stop…" Lucy mumbled as she lay in Natsu's arms. Natsu quickly noticed the demon pulling back his arm ready to punch them into oblivion. The dragon slayer gently lay Lucy down and prepared to defend her with his life. Before the demon was able to hit the, a strange voice appeared in the air.

"Jackal, return to the underworld."

"Eh? Why do I have to?! They're right here! Why not just kill them now and get it over with!"

"The King is holding a meeting and needs you to return. Plus, the memories that you have shown her, was just enough to break her spirit. It's only a matter of time before our clan rises again."

"Tch. Fine." Jackal turned towards the mages. "But I'm not finished with you yet. When the war starts, I'll be coming for her head." The demon teleported away as Natsu picked up Lucy and rushed back to the guild.

**At the guild **

The guild was being as rowdy as usual as Mira sat behind the bar. "I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are doing on their mission." The doors burst open, revealing Natsu carrying an unconscious Lucy in his arms. "Oh my god!" Mira grabbed Wendy and took her to Natsu. "What happened!"

"I'll tell you later. Help Lucy first."

"Right." Mira took Lucy to the infirmary as Wendy followed. Natsu watched them leave as the guild surrounded Natsu.

"Why was Lucy unconscious?!"

"Was she hurt?!"

"Did you defeat the bandits?"

Natsu looked down to the ground and sighed. "The only thing I can tell you... is that we found out what happened to Lucy in her past…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No way…"

"Did that really happen."

"Poor Lu-chan…"

Natsu informed the guild of what happened and they were saddened by her tragic beginnings. "Natsu." The dragon slayer turned towards the Guild Master. "Are you sure you're telling the truth about the demon clan." Natsu nods his head. This could be more trouble than I thought. Makarov walked silently back up to his office and closed the door behind him.

"I'm worried about Lucy." The guild turns to Natsu. "She's been searching for her family and village for years. And to find out that all of them died, and being shown how they died, must be heartbreaking." The guild silently agrees.

**With Makarov **

Makarov sighed in his chair as he thought about what Natsu said about the demons. Mavis appears in front of Makarov with a serious face. "I heard about what Natsu said, about the demon clan reviving. They will most likely target us because Lucy is one of us. You must prepare the guild for war."

"Ah…I don't want to have to go to war. I can't risk my children getting hurt."

"Makarov, these are your children, your nakama, your family. Do you really think that they are that weak? They can't take care of themselves." Makarov was silent for a few moments. "Lucy's magic will be especially helpful. Celestial Magic holds a great power against the demons which we can use to fight them."

Makarov sighs. "Alright. When Lucy wakes, we shall inform the guild."

**The next day**

Lucy wakes up to find Natsu sleeping by her bedside. She slowly rises attempting not to wake him, but fails. Natsu wakes immediately. "You alright? Do you remember what happened?" Lucy's eyes widen as the memories of her family's death come flooding in. She holds her head with her hands and begins to scream and cry. Natsu acted fast and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "It's alright."

Lucy looks down as her eyes are shadowed in despair. "I…I'm really the last one. My mother is dead, my father is dead, everyone I know has been killed." She looks up at Natsu, tears continuously flowing. "I'm really all alone, aren't I?"

Natsu was shocked, to say the least. "That's not true!" Natsu grabbed her arms and they both stared at each other. Lucy's eyes widened. "Everyone in the guild has a bad past that they wish they could forget, but everyone helps each other get through the pain together. Fairy Tail guild members aren't just nakama, we're family!"

Lucy returns the hug. "Thanks, Natsu." At that moment, Makarov opened the door and walked towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Lucy, now that your awake, I must ask that you and Natsu come down to the main hall." He exits the room as Natsu helps Lucy out of the bed. They walked down to the main hall together and see that everyone had been gathered. "I must first say that the situation we are about to face, will most likely be the hardest battle any of us have faced." The guild whispers to each other, wondering what could be going on.

"This guild needs to be ready at any point in time, for a war with demon clan." Everyone gasped in shock by the sudden news to go to war. Lucy shakes at the mention of the demon clan. "We all need to work on enhancing our magic power to the max to even stand a chance."

"Are they that strong?" Gray spoke.

"Unfortunately, yes. Their power and magic are somewhat unknown to us. However, we do have a magic power that can counter their magic."

"What is it?" Erza wondered.

"Celestial Spirit Magic." Everyone turned their attention to the blonde who was shocked that her magic was so powerful. "Lucy…"

"Yes."

"The reason why the demon clan destroyed your home and killed your kind, was because they were scared of your magic. Your magic can hurt them in ways they can only imagine. You are also the one they are after." Lucy looked down. "But don't worry child, they will not harm you nor any of us here. We will protect each other, even if it means protecting until our last breath."

For the next few months, everyone has been on their guard and working on enhancing their magic. During that time, Lucy was able to obtain all the Star Dresses for the Zodiac, and her stamina was through the roof. One day, the earth shook with great force.

"What's happening!"

"What is this magic power I feel."

Makarov's eyes widen in shock at the power level of magic he was sensing. _It can't be…_ Before anyone had time to try and reason what had happened, Natsu came flying through the roof, landing hard on the floor of the main hall. The guild quietly looked at his condition. He was severely injured with cuts and bruises from head to toe. Blood seeped from most of his wounds.

"WENDY!" the sky dragon slayer was called for as she rushed to aid Natsu. She immediately began healing him.

"Natsu, what happened to you!"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Weren't you guys supposed to be on patrol together?!" Natsu caught his breath when he finally spoke.

"Lucy is in trouble…" The guild stood silent as another thunderous boom shook the guild.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

"There's no time for an explanation! SHE COULD DIE!" He yelled as he rushed back out the door even with his injuries not fully healed.

"What should we do?"

"We are to follow Natsu." Everyone turned their attention towards Makarov. **"****The war has begun."**

Natsu ran with all his might, following Lucy's scent of strawberries and vanilla. "Wait for me, Lucy…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for taking forever to update. I'm not good at fight scenes so this chapter in particular took forever to think of. Hope you enjoy the Chapter! ****(A/N: Think of the demon minions looking like the demon clan from Seven Deadly Sins.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"We are to follow Natsu." Everyone turned their attention to Makarov. "**The war has begun."**

Natsu ran with all his might, following Lucy's scent of strawberries and vanilla. "**Wait for me, Lucy…" **

* * *

"Levy, Freed, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack. You will help the citizens get to a safer place. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia. Follow Natsu to find Lucy. The rest of you will search the area for any more threats. GO!" The guild rushed to their stations as Makarov finished his instructions.

**Earlier that day **

Lucy and Natsu were on patrol outside the city by the forest. They've been wandering around the city checking for any activity or signs of the demon clan. "Natsu, do you even know where you're going?"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"We've been walking past the same area for the past hour!"

"Well, why don't we just go back to the guild. We've hit all the spots we needed to check, and it's almost lunchtime."

Lucy sighs. "Fine. But next time, make sure you know the route before we head out." They began to walk back to the guild when the ground shook behind them. They quickly turned around and saw a creature standing before them. "It can't be…"

"A demon…" The creature pulled back his arm and aimed it straight at the two mages. Before they were hit, they jumped in separate directions, avoiding the impact. Natsu slides across the ground and prepared his attack.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu lit his hands on fire, jumping up towards the demon, and smashing his face in. He landed back on his feet, only to find that his attack did no damage. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T THAT DO ANYTHING!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO! And…OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO! " A golden light shone through the forest, and within the light, appeared two celestial spirits. "And…STAR DRESS! LEO FORM!"

"Is it punishment time, Hime?"

"NO! But, the demon in front of us could use some. Don't you think so, Loke?"

"Of course, Lucy." The creature swung his arm, forcefully hitting the dragon-slayer into a nearby tree.

"UGH!" Natsu fell to the ground in pain as he tried to get up.

"NATSU! Damn it!" The mage and the spirit teamed up with their powers and ran towards the demon.

"REGULUS IMPACT!"

"REGULUS LUCY KICK!" The force placed upon the demon, causing him to stumble backward. "Virgo, is it ready?"

"Yes, Hime." Virgo sprung up from the ground where a large hole was made in the ground. The demon stumbled back into the pit, causing him to fall backward. A loud thud resounded through the forest when he hit the ground.

"Nice job Lucy!" Natsu gave her his normal toothy grin with a thumbs up.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon." At those words, Natsu looked towards the demon, surprised as he watched it get up like those attacks were nothing. The demon prepared his claws and slashed at the celestial mage. "AHH!" Lucy fell back as she received a deep gash on her shoulder.

"LUCY!" Natsu quickly got up and ran to her side. He turned his attention back to the creature behind them. "FIRE DRAGON…ROAR!" Fire spewed out of his mouth in a wild rage, surrounding the demon in flames.

A few seconds later when the flames died down, Natsu was shocked. The demon had received little to no damage. "How is that possible!" The demon turned his attention towards Natsu. _This can't be good… _It raised his arm back behind his body and was about to slam it down on the dragon-slayer, but something stopped it.

Natsu spotted a familiar whip, wrapped around the demon's arm and found Lucy holding him back. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Goo- KYA!" The demon was too strong for her to hold back, and she was flung right into Natsu. They both crash-landed on the ground. The two celestial spirits ran towards their friend in worry.

"HIME!"

"LUCY!" They were unable to get to Lucy before the demon slashed the two with his claws, forcing them back to the celestial realm. The mage suddenly realized that her spirits were forcefully sent back, and crawled back up.

"STAR DRESS…SAGITTARIUS FORM!" She aimed all of her arrows at the demon. "STAR SHOT!" Several hundred arrows flew at the demon, piercing it several times. The smoke cleared and the demon seemed to have taken some damage.

The creature was angered even more than before and reached out to Lucy. Before she was grabbed, Natsu pushed her out of the way, getting caught by the demon instead. "NATSU!"

"LET ME GO, BASTARD!"

"You are of no use to us…" The demon spoke.

"Huh?"

"You are a nuisance. We only want Lucy Heartfilia…" The demon pulled his arm back and threw Natsu into the city like a catapult.

"Damn it. I'm not strong enough. I can't even protect my family…" The demon turned it's attention back to her as she slowly got up from the recent attack. "What do you want from me?"

"The Underworld King needs your magic." The demon said as he swelled up with magic energy. He suddenly released the energy towards Lucy, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. As the demon walked closer to her, preparing to take her back, a loud yell was heard in the distance.

"LUCY!" Natsu suddenly appeared above the demon, smashing its head in its own body.

_Natsu…_

"Lucy-san!" Wendy appeared behind Lucy to heal her along with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, and Makarov.

_Minna… _

As Wendy healed Lucy, the team began to attack the demon with their strongest attacks. But nothing seemed to work. Soon they were exhausted. She shut her eyes as she thought about what to do. _Why can nothing harm it? What should we do to defeat this thing!_

"_You can use the spell." _A voice spoke in Lucy's head.

_Huh? Who are you?_

"_Use the spell to transfer your magic into theirs."_ Lucy's eyes slowly opened as she rose from the ground.

"Lucy-san, you can't get up yet! Your injuries!" Lucy walked towards the group, ignoring her injuries and Wendy. She held out her palms and a golden glow emanated from her hands to the group.

The group suddenly felt an immense surge of power. Natsu quickly attacked the demon, and it finally worked. Lucy soon fell to the ground, having Erza and Wendy catch her. Makarov was astonished that Natsu's attacks actually hurt the demon, and soon after, the demon fell the group.

"Finally, it's over," Erza spoke.

"I'm not so sure," Lucy mentioned.

"Hehehehe…Lucy Heartfilia…" The demon got everyone's attention. "Soon, the great war will begin and the demon clan will once again appear on the surface. We will not stop until every last being is destroyed. Everyone you love will die once more. This war, Heartfilia…is your fault…"

The demon disappears with those words, leaving the group in shock. Makarov walks towards the group. "This was just the beginning. The worst is about to come."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't get to this sooner. I've been so busy with school, work, and finals coming up that I completely neglected this story on accident. I hope that you will still read the story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A small demonic figure wearing armor flew through the city of the underworld, heading towards the King. He entered the castle and landed on the ground below, folding his wings into his back. The figure opened two large red and black doors and proceeded inside the throne room. Once he made it to the stairs, he went down to one knee and spoke.

"Your Majesty."

"Speak. What has become of the Heartfilia girl?"

"Yes, sir. The seals that were put upon her by her parents have been broken. Our demon scout was killed by her comrades when she used her power on them." The demon king grinned.

"Send out the legion. Capture her alive. Kill the rest" 10 demonic forces ran out the doors and headed straight for the Fairy Tail Guildhall. "Looks like it's finally time for the project to be complete."

**With Fairy Tail**

All of Fairy Tail gathered to speak of what their next plan was. Lucy was still severely injured and laid on one of the benches as Wendy healed her. The whole guild was riled up, trying to figure out a way to defeat the demonic forces.

Mavis appears on the balcony with Makarov and makes her way down to the main hall down below. The guild quiets as they arrive at the bottom."We have been discussing tactics to defeat this clan." Makarov speaks.

Mavis stepped forward. "We know that normal magic, and even dragon slayer magic has no power over the demon clans."

"How are we gonna hurt them if we can't use our magic?!"

"Normal mages like us might not be able to harm them..."

"Normal?!" The guild shouted feeling offended by her comment.

"However, I have learned that there is one type of magic that can inflict more damage on them than all of us combined." Mavis looked towards Lucy. "Celestial Magic."

Lucy slowly sat up from the bench in confusion. "My magic? I knew I had a little power to hurt them, but more than everyone here?!"

"Yes. Your newfound power had been sealed for many years. Now that the seal has been broken, your new power, combined with the magic of other mages, can severely damage the demon clan. Just like what happened with the one from earlier."

"But even if that happened, it took all of our energy and magic to defeat a scout! How are we supposed to be able to defeat higher class demons."

"That is true, and since this power takes up so much magic energy, most likely, we will only be able to use it once."

"Then how are we gonna defeat them all!"

"We must kill the King."

"Wait. There's a king of the underworld?!" Natsu questioned in shock. Everyone in the guild glared at him for his stupidity and urged Mavis to continue explaining.

"Lucy, due to the seal being released, the demon clan will surely take action. With your magic combined with the magic of others, we will be able to end the King's life."

Gray walked up to Lucy. "Why didn't you use this power when they attacked your village?"

"I never knew." Lucy looked down at her palms. "No one ever told me, not even my parents."

"Hold on a second. Why would these demons want her if her power can be used to hurt them? It makes no sense!" Natsu questioned. Before Mavis had any time to explain, the guild felt an enormous surge of magic power. The doors to the guild broke to pieces, revealing 10 human-like creatures.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened as they both recognized one of the creatures. "Your-"

"Ah, it's nice to see you two again." A fox-like creature walked in front of the group with a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'm happy that you remember me from the village. My name is Jackal, one of the nine gates of Tartaros."

"TARTAROS!"

"What did you come here for!" Natsu growled.

"Hehehe. We've come for the Heartfilia girl." The guild tensed and Natsu pulled Lucy behind him for protection. Jackal jumped in the air, creating bombs around the outskirts of the guild. Explosions occur one after the other, spreading smoke throughout the guild. "HAHAHA! Try to dodge all those fai- HUH!"

As the smoke cleared, Jackal noticed a barrier around the members, protecting them from the explosions. One of the demons, what looked to be the leader of the group, walked up to the edge of the barrier. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, or receive delightful torture from the demons of Tartaros."

Natsu was shocked at what the demon just said. "I thought the demon clan wanted to kill her."

Seilah stepped forward. "We have been informed by the Demon King that he has other uses for the Celestial mage." Mavis's eyes widened as she realized what they planned.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER!" Natsu ran out of the barrier with his fists on fire and rushed towards the demons.

"NATSU! STOP!" Lucy's voice couldn't reach the dragon slayer in time. One of the demons that looked like a giant shark walked up slowly towards the angered mage. He lifted his fist in the air, and as the mage came within range, and slammed his fist into the dragon slayer's chest. Natsu flew back into the wall, crashing into the tables and chairs along the way. He fell back to the floor unconscious.

"Natsu…" Everyone stood in silence within the barrier. Natsu was just taken out in one hit. The guild knew he was one of the stronger mages in the guild and was in complete shock at the events that occurred.

This angered the guild, and everyone prepared their magic and ran out of the barrier, towards the demons. The guild was in chaos as the demons clashed with the mages. Lucy ran towards Natsu amid the chaos.

"Ah, I'm getting tired of this." Tempesta rose in the air and filled the room with sand. No one could see anything within the sandstorm. Lucy made it to Natsu before the sand picked up and she tried to wake him up. Meanwhile, a shadow came up behind the blonde and grabbed her, forcing a scream out of her lips.

The sand cleared, revealing Lucy in the hands of Kyouka, struggling to get free. Everyone in the guild stilled. "Hahaha! You puny fairies will have no chance of defeating us."

Lucy struggled in Kyouka's grasp, trying to find a way to escape. I have to do something about this situation. I won't be helpless! Lucy suddenly got an idea. She looked down at the keys on her waist and reached for them. Jackal noticed the action and grabbed her arm, placing a curse on the spot he touched. Seconds later her arm was blown up, breaking the bones inside, causing the mage to scream in agony.

"You bastard!" Natsu growled in anger. He was about to move to save her when Jackal stopped them.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He pointed down and everyone saw a magic circle below them. "You see, if you move a single inch, the bombs below you will be activated and you'll be blown up." No one moved as the demons laughed, disappearing from the guild one by one. Lucy held out her hand for her friends, calling for them to help her before she was taken away.

As soon as Lucy disappeared the spell on everyone was released and they were once again able to move.

"Damn it!"

Erza put a hand to her chin and wondered. "Why did they take her. They said they need her alive for their plans. What could they possibly think of doing to her."

Mavis sighed. "It's just as I feared."

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"Lucy's powers has two possible uses. One is to hurt the demon clans for extermination. And the other…is to make the demons invincible to all forms of magic." The guild stood in shock and wanted to know why, but waited until Mavis continued. "By extracting her powers and fusing it with their own, they can make themselves immune to all magic. However, the process needed to extract her magic would be extremely painful, and she would most likely not survive the extraction."

The entirety of Fairy Tail worried about their Celestial Mage as the began to formulate plans on how to save her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I am extremely sorry for leaving this story for so long. I've been caught with a new semester of college and have had so much more HW to do than last semester and have been overwhelmed. I hope that people still read this and enjoy this story. Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Nine figures dashed through the forests, one, carrying a struggling blonde wizard. "LET. ME. GO!"

"Now why would we do what you tell us."

"The demon king has ordered us to bring you back to the Underworld alive." The nine demons and Lucy arrived at the gate to the Underworld and entered, the door closing behind them. As they walked through the halls, Lucy looked everywhere for an exit, but nothing was found.

They arrived at a large black door with green and red vines crawling up the walls. "Open the door," Kyoka growled.

"No one can enter without the King's permission." the guard stood his ground.

"We have brought the celestial girl. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" At that moment the doors opened on their own. The guard stepped to the side and the demons entered. They stopped in the middle of the room and threw Lucy to the ground. The blonde slowly rises and sees the King on his throne, his face covered in shadow.

The King rises from his seat and moves his hand to the side of him. "Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia, to the Underworld." The nine demons kneeled as he spoke.

"Who are you! Why was I brought here!" The King steps forward and walks down the steps to her level. He proceeds to walk towards her and steps into the light, revealing his form. "I am Mard Geer."

"What do you want from me." Mard Geer smirks as he holds out his hand in front of her. Lucy was confused at his actions until she felt herself rise into the air. Mard Geer swiftly moved his hand to the side, causing Lucy to be slammed into the wall.

"Kyouka." The demon nodded and restrained Lucy to the wall with her tentacles. The King rose in the air and met Lucy face-to-face. "You ask why I wanted you alive. The answer is quite simple. I need your magic to help us grow in strength."

"How could my magic, the magic meant to harm you demons could help you. Anyways, there's nothing you could possibly do that would change my opinion!"

"For your pure magic to be of use to us, your soul needs to become full of despair, sorrow, and anger. You need to think of Fairy Tail as something to destroy."

"What! There's no way I would ever think of them like that! They're my family!" The blonde continuously pulls at the vines in a struggle to get away but was pushed back by another energy force and pinned against the wall. The blonde blacked out as her head hung limp in the tentacles restraints.

"Hmph. I have my ways…"

**In Lucy's mind**

Lucy slowly opens her eyes to find herself in darkness. "Where am I?'

"At the moment, we're inside your mind."

A sudden pain causes her to cling to her head and fall to her knees. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Celestial, what do you think of the Fairy's?"

"They're my family!"

"Do you trust them?"

"With my life."

Mard Geer smirks internally. "What would you do if the person you loved, kept a dark secret from you, one that would change your life if told."

"YOU'RE LYING. No one in Fairy Tail keeps secrets. We tell each other everything!" Suddenly the darkness changes into the hellfires of her burning village. She remembers when she was first shown this, but with the help of Natsu and the others, she had slowly recovered and gotten past the tragedy that befell her friends and family. "What's the point in doing this."

"Take a closer look at the center of those flames. Look at the person causing the fire." She reluctantly looks at the center of the firestorm and notices a figure standing in the center, releasing flame after flame from his hands into the air. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the figure. _Na…tsu…_

"That's right." Her eyes studied his form, for it was slightly different than the one that she knew and loved. Natsu still had his salmon-pink hair and onyx eyes, but he had two black horns growing from his head. His eyes, instead of holding love and kindness, held hatred and the enjoyment of killing. The blonde clenched her heart as she tried to fight off the darkness creeping into her heart from the sudden betrayal. "It's not him…it's not him…THAT'S NOT THE NATSU I KNOW!"

"Oh but it is…the demon's full name, or should I say, Natsu Dragneel's full name, is…Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Or otherwise known as…**END**…"

Lucy's mind went blank as she believed the demon's words. Her heart filled with despair and hatred for the man she once loved. Lucy's eyes were closed and her face covered in shadow. _Natsu is the one who killed them all… Natsu is the one who killed my parents…_ _**I'll take my revenge on him and give him what he deserves.**_

**With Fairy Tail**

The guild rushes to keep up with the dragon slayer as he tracts down Lucy's scent. "First Master." Mavis turned to Gray. "How can the demons use Lucy's magic if it causes them so much pain?"

Mavis sighed. "If Lucy's heart becomes filled with darkness and shadow, it would have the opposite effect and would be able to empower the devils and harm us on an even greater scale." At that moment Natsu suddenly stopped.

"Natsu, why'd you stop." The dragon-slayer gave no response. Gray walks up and grabs his shoulders, turning him to face the guild. He stepped back in shock to find Natsu giving off a terrifying face.

"I've lost her scent…"

"Huh?"

"I'VE LOST LUCE'S SCENT!"

"WHAT!"

"How is it even possible for a dragon-slayer to lose a scent!"

"Minna…" The guild gave it's attention to Mavis. "I fear the worst possible situation has occurred. We must be prepared."

"Be prepared for what?"

"**To fight Lucy…"**

**With Mard Geer**

The King smiles and laughs at his success at breaking the celestial girl's soul. Lucy's eyes open to reveal dark, dull, and lifeless eyes full of hate for her Fairy family.


End file.
